


No Climax No Point No Meaning

by lemon_and_chai



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: BSDM, Lemon, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-07
Updated: 2012-05-07
Packaged: 2017-11-04 23:36:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemon_and_chai/pseuds/lemon_and_chai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SanaYuki, BSDM fic ~ special gift for yukisana. This one-shot has no climax, no point, no meaning.  So I decided not to give it a name, either. -sweatdrop-</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Climax No Point No Meaning

A light chuckle brought him back to mind. Cold, still air chilled his bare back, and he instinctively tensed his arms, only to be reminded of how tightly they'd been tied to the poles on either side of him.

Sanada slowly open his eyes, remembering where they were, what they were doing. He stared blankly at the dark wall before him, eyes glimmering with resignation. Ropes ran from his wrists to his elbows, a line for each arm, pulling them apart a hundred eighty degrees, and up far enough that he could do no more than kneel.

_Snap._

Pain lanced through his back, the echo of the whip reaching his ears a second prior. The chuckle echoed with it, and he felt thin, cold fingers trace across his spine. There must have been a mark there. 

He'd been tied here for hours, in nothing more than his boxers. His knees ached and he could feel the strain on his powerful thighs. He could handle running several miles but the forced position had taken its toll. 

A second lash, and a third. Now he had three marks, three red lines that were of interest to his captor. Each was traced with care, before a new one was added. He had five now, then six...

First he had bit his lip to stop a gasp, but with each progressive strike he slowly lost control, tiny whimpers of pain coming after the lash.

"Ah... ah... nn..." He bit down on his tongue, refusing to give in any further. Ten, eleven... His muscles and dark skin rippled across his back in time with the whip, and for his captor it was a very beautiful sight. Sweat pearled off his face and neck, shimmered across his back, lit by the light from the hallway. Fourteen... fifteen.... 

Sixteen, then they stopped. One for each year of his life. A randomly chosen way to set the limit. 

Huffing, he shook off the sweat from his chin, his hair sticking to his forehead as he growled, "Four more."

An exasperated sigh came from the one behind him. "You may be the one who asked for the favor of punishment," the stern yet still effeminate voice reprimanded, "but I'm still the one doing all the work."

"Seiichi-"

A sharp whap to the back of his head reminded him of his position.

" _Captain,_ " Yukimura scolded, impatience threading his tone, and Sanada could picture the pretty, round face of his leader pouting in anger. It was a cute image, but reality was probably a lot more intimidating.

"...Buchou... please... four more," he begged. One for each match he'd humiliatingly lost in this year's season. Even if one of them was to his own captain, he still deserved to be punished. That was their agreement.

His chin was lifted by two gentle yet firm fingers, and he found himself face to face with his prominent captain. Those midnight blue orbs held an irritated gleam, and he could feel himself being read like an open book even in the darkness.

"No," his captain adamantly stated, "I set the rules, not you. Besides," pinkish lips twisted into a feral smile. "I have something else with me today."

Sanada's silence was his agreement to whatever it was his captor had planned. Only gags weren't allowed, so that if necessary he could use the code word, but he never had to in the past. He held tensely still as Yukimura worked around him, the rough feel of leather stinging his neck as a dog collar wrapped around it. His thick neck muscles pulsed beneath the studded strip, and he felt a tiny jerk as a leash was attached. 

Humming lightly, the bluenette seemed pleased with himself as he began winding rope around each of Sanada's wrists. The rope ran across his chest and the ends each wrapped around a wrist, and Yukimura increased the loop on each arm by one as he undid the loops of the previous ropes. By the time he was done, Sanada's hands were forced together, and though he was no longer bound to any poles, his arms were entirely demobilized. He'd thought so for a while, but Yukimura really was a genius at rigging.

The blunette moved around him, pressing on his back with all his weight and pushed him down onto all fours. A moment passed where the weight vanished, and then...

_Smack._

Sanada grunted as the wooden board connected with his ass. Yukimura ran the paddle along his thigh so he would have a better idea of what was about to hit him, before his buttcheeks suffered a series of spanks. With each strike, the dominatrix jerked on the leash, pulling the collar hard against his throat. The choking sensation that accompanied the pain from the spanking set his cock into an excited point, and despite the wind being knocked out of him he suddenly wanted _it_ very badly. Choking always had this effect on him, from the first time Yukimura had added it into his punishment regime.

Five, six, seven... the whip had stung more but this smacked into his muscles. If his ass weren't as tight from his daily workout, the cheeks would have been far more sore. It hurt plenty enough even with his body as ripped as it was. 

Fourteen, fifteen... Sixteen again. Again, his captain had not accounted for the four loses. 

"I could paddle here as well," Yukimura licked his lips as he drew the smooth wood across Sanada's balls, sending a shudder through the raven haired spartan. "Mmm... but then I might be the one left out later."

A padded foot pressed against his shoulder, pressing him to the side and he allowed himself to be pushed onto his back. Light poured from the hallway, Yukimura's dark silhouette being the only thing protecting him from the sudden glare. He could barely make out his captain's flushed, effeminate face before all he could see was wavy blue locks... and then he sucked in sharply as teeth bit into his shoulder.

Yukimura held onto his forearms as the captain bit down, slowly to avoid breaking the skin but with a firm, growing pressure. Sanada knew this was not going to end soon unless he acted so he lifted his arms, bound together like one limb, and slipped as best he could between his captain's legs... nudging at the hardened bulge he made out below the red striped shorts.

Now a real blush, and a sideways glance of embarrassment was his reward as Yukimura pulled away.

"Punish me," Sanada growled, lustful and encouraged by this small shy side of the captain he rarely saw. "Hit me, whip me, choke me, hurt-"

"Shut up." An emphasis through crushing lips came as his captain kissed him, so hard it was painful. "I've lost too, you know."

"Only to that brat from Seigaku-"

_Slap._

Angry, harsh breathing echoed in his ears, and he was no longer being kissed. Then after a moment, a delicate yet tennis worthy hand tenderly rubbed his reddening cheek. He gazed longingly into his captain's regretful eyes, and then received a very gentle kiss on the swelling skin.

"Now for the apology..." his captain whispered.

Since his hands were restricted and he'd more or less been trapped on the ground, Sanada was sure this was more of a punishment for his libido than an apology... as Yukimura slowly, sensually stripped off each layer of his clothes. First he crossed his arms, flipping off his shirt by inversion while arching his back, and suddenly the captive was very glad that the storage room door was left open to allow the flood of light. And as if showing off his toned chest and stomach weren't enough, the captain squatted awkwardly to tug down his pants, bending his hips almost ninety degrees to pull them off, his thin, sexy as all hell legs outlined by the bright background. Skin and shape unveiled, Yukimura seemed more illustrious than ever, but the marks that crisscrossed his body were disconcerting. Sanada had thought that by taking the punishment, the bluenette would stop punishing himself... but it had only lessened some what. But the current Sanada found the pattern of bruises very beautiful.

"Don't look at me like that," the captain scowled, mistaking the intense look of lust for one of disapproval. "Didn't you realize I'd feel bad, doing this to you? I also deserve punishment." It was ironic, and a little heartbreaking that Yukimura always felt the need to explain himself. The bluenette acted very strong, but he had been engulfed by shame when Sanada first found out about his...habit. At least, now, this was something they could share.

A mutual pain, an exchange of burdens, a sharing of shame.

"At least, prepare yourself first," Sanada asked, even as the captain pushed on his shoulders and kneeled around him. 

"Then it wouldn't hurt." The bluenette looked at him sadly, giving his apology with a gentle kiss. "It'll be tight," he whispered, "just as you like it."

Sanada couldn't deny it. He'd feel guilt in the morning, but for now... 

The soft tissue of the ring rubbed against his tip, and both lovers moaned in anticipation. Yukimura hovered in this position for a bit as he forced his hole to relax and open, at least enough that he could start to fit the large head in. The vice captain was by no means small... his manhood proportioned to his height, and there were all sorts of club jokes about him growing an oversized cucumber. For the captain, though, it was not funny... the first time they'd done this, he'd nearly been torn in two. 

But his body had had years to adjust, and somehow he was able to accept the head even without any prep. The pain was still there, though, lancing through him even though they'd barely started, but he bit his lip and forced himself down another inch or two.

Meanwhile, Sanada's eyes rolled into the back of his head as his cock was slowly engulfed by the most incredible tension. The hole sucked him in so tightly it hurt, but it was a light, good pain, and god the pleasure, god... the bluenette's pained whimpers as he tried to lower himself were sending the vice captain's libido into a crazed frenzy. Sanada's arms jerked, he wanted to do something, maybe help, maybe stop it, maybe slow it down or maybe make it go so much goddamn faster...

Yukimura stopped when the dick was half way in; he just couldn't go any further. His body was too overwhelmed by the pain to open up any more, and he lost control to it and pulled himself up. But a moment later he was lowering himself down again, letting gravity take over and force the impalement. Then he was screaming, screaming as his insides ripped, hot tears rolling down his face and his body lost its energy, causing him to collapse onto the muscular chest below him. Still, gravity took him into its bosom and he could feel Sanada all the way inside him, so deep and buried even as his ass flashed in agony. He cried into his captive's shoulder, his sobs and whimpers indistinguishable even as he gathered enough energy to start moving...back and forth, letting the long, thick appendage move in and out. 

White patches blanked out parts of Sanada's vision as his body was overwhelmed with sensation. God, god, god... he couldn't get enough of this... this devil of sex... this reincarnation of Eros... the tight clenching walls, slicked only by precum and blood, the pounding of tortured mewls in his ears, the nails that dug into his chest as the bluenette somehow bore the pain. 

Grasping at the rippling chest below him, the captain moved rather slowly, exhausted by pain but still shifting out of willpower. It was an excruciating pace for both of them. "Please...untie me," Sanada begged, flexing his arms against the ropes. "Please... so I can help."

Sweat rolling down his face, Yukimura pulled himself up and collapsed. He panted harshly for several seconds before lifting a shaky hand and pulling one fine, particular rope. As if heading the voice of a siren, the binds slipped undone, and Sanada didn't waste a moment to embrace the one on top of him. He kissed the bluenette long and deep, pouring all of his lust and pleasure out through his tongue. They made out with a passionate luster, pulling away only for air. Yukimura broke out coughing, so Sanada rocked him gently and kissed away his tears.

Leaning the bluenette back in his arms, he rolled them onto their sides, keeping up long, gentle kisses, even as he intertwined his legs with Yukimura's. Getting one leg hooked around his waist, the raven haired youth shifted his lover by the shoulders until he was able to get their positions where he wanted them. Slowly, gently, he re-entered the bleeding hole, moaning as his wanton cock found relief, and it took all his will power not to slam his captain on his back and pound into him.

They still moved slowly but at an even, steadily building rhythm, carefully angling for the bluenette's sweet spot. Both of them enjoyed the wash of pleasure melting away the pain, luscious moans mingling between them. In and out, in and out, the thrusts gradually became more furious, and Yukimura's moans were starting to sound more like screams, but Sanada couldn't stop himself anymore. Both of them were thrusting, moving, writhing, clawing, crying out... Yukimura bucked hard against him, but Sanada barely registered the hot liquid splattering into his stomach as his own seeds of life planted into his captain's ass. 

And then they were panting, breathing, breathing deep and heavy, holding each other so close, covered in sweat and cum and tears and blood. They should have stopped there, but Yukimura was already pressing him down... and Sanada's cock, still embedded in the tight, hot hole, had not softened in the least.

It would be a long night.


End file.
